Silver Snow
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: A simple fifth seat from the Fourth Division. She's not special at all, yet Aizen takes an interest in her? Why? But Gin's not complaining. She's a new toy. Pre-Betrayal Based. GinOC DISCONTINUED!
1. Makeshift Family

**NOTE:~ MUWAHAHAHAHA! As promised, here is the new GinOC you all wanted OH so much! Ok, now go to my web site, link on my homepage on here, and look at my updates. I update that site as soon as I get new info so you will be able to know things that are coming up for me and when school is, and why chapters are late and so on and so fourth! So go check it out! The Writers Heart, link in homepage~! And enjoy this new story~!**

**PS: All Japanese terms are explained at the end of the chapter! ^^**

**Silver Snow**

**Chapter 1: Makeshift Family**

"Wake up Izuru-nii-san!", a young blue haired girl exclaimed to the sleeping blonde in the bed. He merely rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

"Aww, nii-san! You have to get up! It's already late as it is!!", the female whined, tugging at the covers but being unable to pull them from the males grasp. He could be quite suborn around her. She placed her hands on her hips, thinking for a moment on a way she could get Izuru out of bed. She then grinned.

"Do I have to go and get Ichimaru-taicho in here~?", she questioned, knowing that, that would get the male out of bed. At the mention of his captain being called in to get him out of bed, Izuru quickly sat up, his blonde locks a mess as he gazed at his sister.

"Aih, I'm up! I'm up!", he stated, not wanting his Captain to come into his room and see him half naked like this. She was fine since – well they were brother and sister after all. Maybe not blood related, but they were family, even if it was only makeshift. Izuru placed a hand to his head, groaning softly. He was suffering from a hang over.

"Whoa! What happened to you?!", the female asked, trying not to laugh as she noticed how rough of shape her brother was in. But she couldn't help but release a small giggle. It was funny with how he looked right now. She received a glare from Izuru.

"Well if you must know, Matsumoto-fukutaicho had me drink with her again last night...", Izuru trailed off, already knowing the mention of the tenth division vice-captain was enough information to figure out what had happened. He slowly rose from his bed, still holding his head.

"Again?!", she chuckled, "Why can't you ever tell her no?". Izuru turned to her, looking at her as if she had gone mad.

"Baka! There's _**no**_ saying **no** to that women! She'll give you this look and then coax you in until you just can't resist anymore! So don't say crazy stuff like that", he exclaimed, shaking his head at her.

"Oih! Don't call me baka, _**konjoo nashi**_!", she retorted.

"K-K-Konjoo nashi?!", he exclaimed.

"Yep", she replied, crossing her arms in satisfaction.

"W-Well you are a baka! You can't come up with a-anything new! Always the same stuff!", Izuru retorted back to her.

"I'm not a baka! Don't call me that! YOU'RE the baka! YOU BAKA!", she growled back at him, about to continue on when the door was suddenly slid open. The two looked over to see who it was. But at the sight of the new comer, Izuru quickly yelped and pulled the covers from his bed to wrap around himself. He was only in a loin cloth at the moment.

"Ichimaru-taicho!", his sister greeted the third division captain with a bow.

"Namida-chan, Izuru-kun. Ya two're so loud when ya argue tha' I bet all of Seireitei hear ya!", Gin commented as he stepped into the room, glancing around at the rather clean and organized looking bedroom of Izuru.

"Ah! Gomen Ichimaru-taicho!", Namida apologized, "I just came to wake nii-san up since he missed out on our breakfast again".

"Namida-chan, shouldn't ya be with Unohana-taicho...?", Gin questioned the female.

"I told Unohana-taicho I would be right back since I wanted to check on nii-san but I should be heading back. Have a good day Ichimaru-taicho", she bowed to him once more before looking at Izuru, "See you later Izuru-nii-san~!". With that the young female walked passed Gin and headed back towards the Fourth Division.

Izuru still stood there clutching the blanket around himself. How embarrassing for his captain to see him like this. "Izuru-kun...", Gin began as he looked towards hi vice-captain.

"H-Hai....?!", Izuru stuttered out.

Gin took a few steps towards him, leaning in slightly towards the boys face. "Ya should get dressed. Don't think ya wanna walk 'round all day in ya loin cloth", Gin stated and then turned to leave but paused for a moment longer, "Ah, Ran-chan is also lookin' for ya. Somethin' bout sake'n more fun tonight...". And with that, the Third Division captain was gone.

Namida Kira, Izuru's sister. She was about a year younger than him. They had met on the streets of Rukongai only a few months after Izuru's parents died. They became close quite fast since neither had a family anymore and kids had to stick together when it came down to living where they had been. They both had entered the Shinigami Academy the same year and graduated together, but both took very different paths. Izuru, who had now become a Vice-Captain in the Third Division, never liked the fact that his younger sister had become a member of the Eleventh Division. She was nothing like those crazy fight-o-holics! But Namida enjoyed her time in the Eleventh Division, having grown close to a few members on the squad but she did request a transfer to the Fourth Division, her reasoning was her own. Now she was the Fifth Seat in the Fourth Division. Which kept Izuru satisfied. At least this way she was off the battlefield.

---

"Sorry I took so long, Unohana-taicho!", Namida apologized to her kind captain, bowing slightly.

"It is alright Namida", Unohana reassured her with a smile.

"Well I'll get back to filling out that paper work I was doing earlier", Namida stated, about to go back to her table and finish her paper work when Unohana raised her hand to stop her.

"Actually I have a new task for you. Apparently the Eleventh Division had some training with their captain today that got a little out of hand so they will need some healing. Take a few squad members and please head over to the Eleventh Division training grounds", Namida gave a nod to her captains instructions before bowing and taking her leave. Back to familiar territory.

---

Namida and the two unranked members of squad four arrived at the Eleventh Division training grounds, seeing quite a few injured men laying on the ground.

"It seems the damage is more than what Unohana-taicho presumed...", she looked back at one of the unranked members, "Go back and get a few more squad four members, hurry", she then looked at the remaining member after the other had run off, "Start to heal the ones that are badly injured". With that, the two gathered the badly injured in one area, and the ones that weren't so badly injured in another. By this time more squad four members had arrived.

"Well if it isn't Namida! How's the weak Fourth Division treating you?", came an oh so familiar voice.

She rolled her eyes before turning and facing the man with a smile, "Just fine actually, how's the balding treating you?".

With this she received a glare from him. "Who's bald...?", he hissed.

"You", she replied simply. He was about to draw his zanpakuto when another male came up and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Calm down Ikkaku, you did deserve that bald comment after insulting Namida's new squad", the girlish male stated.

"Yumichika! How are you?!", Namida asked the new male.

"Quite well, and yourself?", Yumichika asked her with a smile.

"Just fine", Namida responded. Ikkaku grunted before turning and walking away from the two. "What's wrong with him?", she asked Yumichika.

"Oh, well he's still upset that you left us for the Fourth Division", Yumichika stated.

"Really? Gosh, I didn't think baldy cared so much!", she replied with a laugh, causing Yumichika to laugh as well.

"Well he may not seem the type but he does care", he looked off towards Ikkaku, who was now scolding one of his squad members for having gotten injured so easily.

"Well I had my reasons for switching divisions. I may be capable of fighting but fighting never solves anything. I'd prefer to heal than to hurt", with this she faced Yumichika once more, "Well I best get back to work! We should get together sometime and catch up, baldy to! See you later Yumichika!". He stood there and watched as she headed off to help heal the wounded, a smile crossing his features. She was a good person.

---

After spending the afternoon healing and cleaning up the Eleventh Divisions mess, Captain Unohana had dismissed her early.

"Ahh! Feels good to be off early for a change~!", Namida stated, stretching her arms into the air.

"Ah, Namida-san", at the sound of her name she turned to face the person. As she saw who it was, she quickly bowed, "Aizen-taicho! How may I help you?".

"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me for some tea and a nice conversation?", he asked with a gentle smile. Well this certainly was odd. She barely seen or associated with Aizen yet he wanted to talk? Very unusual.

"Please have a seat", Aizen offered as he took a seat at the small wooden table within the Fifth Division office. Namida took a seat across from him, looking around the room and then back at Aizen. "Would you like some tea?", he offered, holding up a steaming pot of fresh tea.

"Oh, yes please. Thank you", she nodded with a smile, now watching as he poured the hot liquid into the cup before placing it on the table in front of her. He did the same for himself before setting the pot down. She looked down into her cup of steaming tea, chewing on her bottom lip as she began to worry on why she was there.

"You can relax", Aizen reassured her, "I have been asked to evaluate all of the Third through Tenth Seats to make sure everyone is in the right place". She looked at him, a sign of relief now flushing over her.

"Oh! Well that's a relief! I thought it was odd for you to want to casually talk with me", she smiled at him, "Alright then, ask away Aizen-taicho!".

---

"Alright, I do believe we are finished", Aizen stated as he finished writing, smiling up at her, "You may go now, Namida-san. I hope this wasn't too much of an inconvenience to you".

She rose to her feet, "Not at all! It was actually quite nice to just sit and sip some tea with a Captain. Never get to do that often, even with my own". She adjusted her uniform and stretched slightly. She had to have been sitting for at least a good hour or so.

"Well good night, Aizen-taicho!", she turned away from him, about to take her leave but paused for a moment. She looked back at him.

"Hey...Aizen-taicho...", she began.

"Yes..?", he asked, looking up at her.

"Is there any chance you could tell me how I did?", she asked him with a sweet smile.

This caused Aizen to chuckle, "I would if I could but that wouldn't be fare to the others now would it?".

Namida frowned at this, sighing softly. "No, I guess it wouldn't...oh well. Good night Aizen-taicho!", with this she bowed to him once more before heading out of the Fifth division office. It was quite late. Time to head home and get some rest. Who knows what tomorrow would bring.

---

Aizen sat in his office going over the evaluations he had done that day. All was quiet as he took a sip of his tea. The only thing to disturb the silence was the door to the office sliding open. Aizen didn't even have to look up to see who it was.

"Told ya she was different", Gin stated as he stepped into the room. His usual grin plastered across his features.

"Indeed she is different. She might be of some use to us after all", Aizen smiled back at the grinning Gin.

"Can't wait~!", Gin commented. He was about to get a shiny new toy.

**END:~ Sorry this chapter is so short. Just an introduction really to the character I guess. But there will be better chapters real soon, promise!! Now for my little dictionary.**

Baka- Idiot

Konjoo Nashi- No balls(literally the meaning XD)

Taicho- Captain

Fukutaicho- Vice-Captain

Nii-san- Brother(Onii-san means older brother)

**I do believe that's it? If there's anymore, just leave a review asking what it is. Thanks for reading! Keep watch for a new chapter soon! Please review, byes for now!**


	2. The Book

**NOTE:~ Here's the second chapter guys! This one is meant to be funny, but also has a connection to stuff later on! Enjoy~!**

**Silver Snow**

**Chapter 2: The Book**

"Oh no! Where is it?! Oh no!", Namida was searching frantically around her room, which, unlike her brothers, was a big mess even before she started to tear it apart. She was looking for something rather important to her.

"Namida...?", Izuru slid open the door to her room, eyes widening at the mess. He spotted his sister by her closet throwing things from it.

"What happened here? Did a storm hit or something?", he questioned, stepping inside and looking at the mess.. She looked back at him, looking as if she was about to cry. Izuru's smile quickly faded and a look of concern replaced it, "What's wrong?".

"I lost it...", she sniffled, "My special book...I can't find it!".

Izuru looked at her in disbelief. Was she seriously crying over a book? "It's just a book. No need to-", but before he could finish he received a glare from her. "It's not just _**some**_ book! It's very important!", she exclaimed.

"Ok! Ok! What does it look like? Where did you see it last..?", he questioned, now trying to help out.

"Well...", she paused, now beginning to think about where she had last had her special book. Then it hit her. "The library!", she announced and quickly grabbed Izuru's arm and dragged him off towards the library in Seireitei.

"Was the book you lost a library book...?", Izuru asked since they were heading towards the library.

"No! It's my special writing book! I brought it to the library to write in since it's quiet there but Hinamori-fukutaicho came and invited me out to eat and I must have forgotten it there!", Namida stated as she continued to drag her brother towards the library.

As they arrived at the library, they went to the table she had been working at but didn't find her book. Namida quickly ran over to the check out desk, "Did anyone hand in a notebook to the lost and found? It wouldn't be normal. It's normal parchment bound together with red ribbon, the cover is blank".

The librarian checked their lost and found but found nothing that matched the description he was given. "I'm sorry but it's not here. But I think I remember a man leaving here with something of that description", the librarian replied.

"Who was it?! What did he look like?!", Namida quickly questioned.

"Oh...at the time I wasn't wearing my glasses...so it's hard to say, but I know he had silver hair...", the librarian stated.

Namida groaned as they left the library, "There are a lot of people with silver hair! Like Ichimaru-taicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, Chojiro-fukutaicho....and then all of the recent graduates who think silver hair is cool! Oh no! If they read it...! Oh gosh!".

"What's wrong if they read it? It's just your short stories, right?", Izuru questioned.

""Those are private stories and you know that nii-san! Plus this book has a special story in it...", Namida replied, she didn't like people reading her stories since she didn't think they were very good, plus the one she had lost she feared people would find out about it and laugh at her.

"Ok...Stay calm!", Izuru said as he saw she wanted to cry.

"I'll be the laughing stock of Seireitei if my story is leaked!", Namida stated, grabbing her brothers shoulders and beginning to shake him violently. He grabbed a hold of her hand, stopping the violent shaking.

"Look, all we have to do is find out who had been in the library since the book went missing. What day were you last in the library with that book?", Izuru was trying to be the calm one of this situation.

"Uhm...two days ago, on Thursday", Namida replied.

After Izuru went and got the logs for the past few days for the library, they began to limit down to just silver-haired males and then whoever had been in the library with that description after Namida had left. They made a list from it.

"There. Now we have a shorter list...", Izuru stated with a soft smile.

"All three captains are on this list...and then a few unranked members of squad three, five, and six. Ok. This should be easier to find!", Namida stated in a more relaxed tone, "Let's go see Ukitake-taicho first!". Off they went towards Thirteenth division.

"Ukitake-taicho!", Namida called in a hurried manner.

"Oh? Izuru-fukutaicho and Namida-chan? How may I help you two?", he asked with a gentle smile.

"It's very important! The other day when you went to the library, did you happen to pick up a notebook? It's different than normal. It's normal parchment bound together with red ribbon", Namida looked hopefully at the sickly man, hoping he had it.

"No, I'm sorry but I didn't pick up something like that, but nothing of that description was on any of the tables when I was there", Ukitake replied, "I'm sorry I can't be of much help".

"No! That's a lot of help! Now we have a time line to go by!", Izuru stated with a smile.

"Yes, thank you very much Ukitake-taicho! You were a big help! Have a good day!", Namida said with a smile as her and Izuru bowed to him.

"You to. Good luck in finding that book!", Ukitake watched the two run off, "Oh...maybe I should have told them who I saw carrying something like that the other day....oh well".

"Ok so the list has been limited once more...only one captain in our time frame and six squad five and six members...", Izuru looked over at Namida, "But I haven't seen Ichimaru-taicho with a book of your description so he's off the list to".

"Ok...let's go question those squad members then!", Namida snatched the list from Izuru and quickly ran off to find these people, Izuru following right behind her.

"No...I'm sorry. I didn't find anything like that", the male stated with an apologetic look before walking away. Namida reluctantly crossed out the name on the list.

"That was the last one...", she felt the tears coming to her eyes once more.

"Hey...it'll be ok..", Izuru placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah..it'll be ok...just a book...right?", Namida stated, trying her best not to cry as she gave her brother a weak smile.

"Right...", Izuru began to wonder what was so special about this book that she was so worked up over but before he could ask, she pulled away. "I'll see you later nii-san....Sorry I wasted your day...", after she said her apology and walked off, a few tears trailed her cheeks. That book was very special to her.

'_Look at me...I'm so pathetic! Crying over a silly book...Why am I such a cry baby?! I hate crying...but I can't help it..._', she thought to herself.

Namida now sat alone under one of the many cherry blossom trees in Seireitei. This one was secluded though, which gave her the privacy to cry alone. "Look at me...I'm so pathetic!", she repeated her thoughts aloud as more tears came, "It's just a stupid book...nothing to cry over...stop being a baby...!". But she couldn't help but cry.

Suddenly, as if like magic, the very book she had been searching for suddenly landed right in her lap. She looked down, her eyes growing wide and a sudden smile appearing on her features as she realized what was on her lap. She suddenly picked up the item and hugged it tightly.

"Oh! I will never forget this again!", she stated aloud, happy the book was back. It didn't even occur to her just how it got into her lap.

"Aw, but I quite liked tha' story. Forget it when there's more written ya?", at the sound of that familiar voice Namida jumped and moved away from the tree, looking up and seeing Gin sitting up on one of the branches.

"I-Ichimaru-taicho!", she stuttered in surprise, her cheeks tinting from embarrassment for having been crying like that when a captain was near. So Gin had, had her book the entire time. Izuru just hadn't noticed.

Gin jumped down from the tree, landing a few feet away from her. "That's a good book. First I've eva read without gettin' bored halfway through the first chapter", as he said this, he walked over to her, leaning down to her level to inspected her tear stained face, also noticing the hints of red in her cheeks. So she was blushing.

"I-It's not that good....It's stupid really...", she trailed off as she felt his sleeve brush away the remainder of her tears.

"Stupid 'nough to cry ova?", Gin asked simply, his smile growing as she blushed harder.

"W-Well...it's...I mean...people would normally laugh...when they read something like that...", Namida bit down on her bottom lip. She wished she could just fade away right now.

"Well I did", Gin replied simply, causing Namida to burst into tears and turn away from the silver haired captain.

"I knew it! God! Why do I have such stupid idea's?!", she growled aloud, now beginning to sob.

Gin wasn't all that concerned about her tears. She could cry all night and her couldn't care. But she misunderstood what he had said. "Nah. Not stupid. I laughed 'cause of the funny parts", Gin stated, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's good. 'Specially the part 'bout the fox like Cap'n".

She looked back at him and couldn't help but smile as she saw his own smile. She sniffled, wiping away the new tears. "Thank you, Ichimaru-taicho...", she turned to him, bowing slightly.

"Keep writtin' it and forget it in my office once in a while. I wanna read more bout that fox cap'n", he stated, turning away from her. She nodded at this, "Alright. Goodbye Ichimaru-taicho!", she waved after the man as he walked away. She clutched her book close to her, happy it was back with her.

'_He enjoyed it...he actually enjoyed it. Maybe I'm not that bad of a writer after all...maybe..I can actually do this...!_', she thought to herself.

The story in the book tied together with red ribbon was actually the story of her life. Her life before she met Izuru, after she met Izuru, in the academy, everything she had ever been through was written down on those bound pieces of parchment. It was amazing how she could remember so much. But because she knew so much, and because she had to keep adding to her story, that was the reason it was bound with ribbon. Because as her life keeps going, her story grows and more pages will need to be added. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**END:~ Sorry it's short. Next chapter should be better! Promise! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Hollow Attack

**NOTE:~ Here's chapter threes guy! =D Enjoy~!**

**Silver Snow**

**Chapter 3: Hollow Attack**

"Ah! Another beautiful morning!", Namida stated as she opened the curtains to let the sun into her bedroom. Her room was still a mess, but that was how she liked it. She thought it was easier to find things. She got dressed and tired her zanpakuto to her waist before heading out and off to the fourth division.

"Good morning Unohana-taicho, Isane-fukutaicho!", she greeted her two superiors.

"Ah, good morning Namida. You're just in time", Unohana handed her a basket, "Please take a few squad members and go pick some herbs. Our stock has gotten low".

"Alright", she took the basket and bowed to the two women before going off to gather some squad members. One of those people being the seventh seat, Hanataro. He was always a good man to have around. Nice to talk with.

"Alright, you have each been given a list of herbs to collect with a number of how many you must collect. When you're finished, put the full basket over here and get another empty one with a new list and do the same thing over again until all of the baskets are full", Namida looked around at the group, "Does everyone understand?".

"Hai!", they all responded in unison before setting off to gather herbs.

"Today is a great day to be out and about like this", Hanataro commented, smiling towards the beautiful blue sky.

"I would have to agree with you on that", Namida chimed in, her orange colored orbs shifting to the sky as well.

Hanataro looked over at her and then away, beginning to twiddle his thumbs, "Forgive me if this sounds rude Namida-san...", he began as he looked back over at her, "But...I've been wondering why someone with such fighting skill as yourself changed from the Eleventh Division to the Fourth Division...?".

She looked over at him with a smile, "It's quite simple really. My whole life I've been fighting and have seen a lot of friends die before my eyes and I couldn't stop it when I was fighting alongside them. So I prefer to be the healer now then the fighter. Everyone has a different way of protecting their friends, mine's healing them. Being able to fight to is just an added bonus!".

"Oh wow...I never thought of it like that before..", Hanataro commented.

"A lot of people thing the fourth division is weak, but we're not. We're just -", before she could finish, a sudden shrieking cry filled the air, causing both her and Hanataro to turn towards the herb fields only to see three large hollow.

"Everyone retreat!", Namida exclaimed, placing a hand on her blade's hilt, "Hurry back and inform Seireitei of this!". The squad four members hurried passed Namida as she unsheathed her zanpakuto.

'_How did they get so close so quickly without being noticed?! How did they get here in the first place?!_', she thought to herself. She raised her zanpakuto as the hollow moved closer. She had to buy some time for the others to warn Seireitei.

---

"More paper work...", Izuru murmured with a sigh. He had just finished a batch only to find his captain left him more to do on his desk. He took a seat at his Captain's desk, beginning to work at the paper work. "He always leaves me to do this stuff while he goes out to bug people...", his hand was beginning to get sore from filling out the paper work.

Suddenly the peaceful silence in the office was disturbed by the alarm suddenly soundsing. Izuru looked up from the pile or papers. A drill?

"_**Hollow spotted in the Eastern Forest. This is not a drill. All Captain's and Vice-Captain's are to prepare their squads immediately! I repeat, this is NOT a drill!"**_, someone called using kido to inform everyone of the situation.

Izuru quickly rose top his feet and rushed from the room. He had to gather the Third division together.

'_What are hollow doing here...?!_', he thought to himself.

---

Namida had managed to take out two of the large hollow, but more began to arrive.

"Argh...how many of these guys are there?!", she questioned aloud, dodging another attack from one of the hollow. She was suddenly hit from behind and sent crashing into the forestry around them. Namida released a groan of pain, raising a hand to her right shoulder. It was dislocated and bleeding. "God damn it...", she cursed lowly. She gritted her teeth, preparing to pop her shoulder back into place. She pushed hard on her shoulder, releasing a scream of pain as it popped back into place.

---

"We're to approach with caution. Don't make any unnecessary moves and stick together in a-", Izuru suddenly froze as he heard a sudden scream. He would recognize that scream anywhere. "Namida...!", his sister.

He wanted to run off and go save her but he had to look over and instruct the Third division since their captain was no where to be found.

"Move out quickly and stick together!", Izuru quickly ordered before taking off into the woods. He was in quite the hurry.

---

Namida's right arm was injured despite being popped back into place. She found it hurt to move it but she didn't have time to stop and heal it. She had to keep moving because the hollows were everywhere. If she stopped now she would be a sitting duck.

'_I have to keep moving...They'll send shinigami out here so I just have to keep moving until help arrives..._', Namida thought to herself. She could hear the cries of hollow all around her and the trees snapping and falling to the ground as they walked. By now the area was infested with these bastardly creatures. She was finding it hard to try and not run into any of them. As she ran she was suddenly tripped by something, falling forward and crashing to the ground in pain. Now not only was ger arm injured, but she had quite the nasty bump on her forehead from hitting it off of a rock when she fell. Namida slowly sat up, holding her forehead with her left hand. She pulled her hand away and noticed the odd crimson colored liquid that now appeared there. Her head was bleeding. "Great...", she murmured in annoyance.

---

'_Where is she?!_', Izuru thought to himself. They still hadn't come across Namida. He was also quite worried. She knew how to fight, but if there were as many hollows as they had been informed then she couldn't handle them alone.

"Izuru-fukutaicho!", a voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Yes?", he questioned, but needed no reply as he noticed what was going on.

"The woods have been set on fire! What do we do?!", the subordinate asked in a worried manner.

Izuru stared at the flames in disbelief. They seemed to block them from going any further. Namida was over there! She was trapped!

"Fukutaicho?!", the subordinate once again broke Izuru from his worried thoughts.

"Retreat...and regroup. We will have to await assistance to put out these flames...", he regrettably stated. His sister was in danger and yet he could do a damn thing about it.

---

Namida had ripped the sleeve of her shirt and wrapped it so that it held her injured arm in a make-shift sling. She was now heading through the woods once more, finding it oddly foggy and a bit hard to breath. But she thought nothing of it for the time being.

---

Izuru was getting aggravated over the fact that he could help Namida right now and that his captain was still no where to be found. Where could Captain Ichimaru have disappeared to at a time like this? Back up to put out the flames was going to take at least twenty minutes to arrive. Twenty minutes Izuru knew Namida didn't have. If she wasn't out of those flames soon then she would surely die.

---

Namida released a rather choked cough as she continued to make her way through the woods. For some odd reason this fog seemed smokey and hard to breath. She couldn't figure out why though. She knew fog wasn't like that. So what else could it be?

A small crackling sound could be heard, quickly growing louder and louder. Namida looked up, coughing once more as she tried to look through the smokey fog. That was when she saw it. The glowing flames, which were still a bit distant from her but they were closing in fast.

"Oh no...", she choked, backing up slightly. She should have known. There was never any fog, that explanation never made any sense. It was smoke. And where there's smoke, there's fire. The one thing she was scared to death of.

Namida quickly turned and took off the other way she had just come from. She ignored the pain her body was feeling as she ran. She had to get away from there.

'_This can't be happening! Why is there a fire? How?! A hollow? How did one start a fire?! I have to find a way out of here! God please let me find a way!_', she thought to herself as she ran.

---

According to a few squad five members that had been patrolling the area before this attack, Ichimaru-taicho went for a walk in the woods. He hasn't returned since", Izuru was rather surprised as he heard this. Their Captain had gone into the woods. The very woods which were now on fire and hollow infested, and where Namida was trapped. Maybe he would find her and get her out of there safely. Hopefully.

"Alright. Where is the back up...?", Izuru questioned.

"Eight minutes out sir", the squad member replied. "Alright...", he looked off at the glow of the flames a couple of miles from where they were. He felt helpless. He couldn't help his captain or his sister. Damn it!

---

Namida began coughing heavily as she ran through the woods. She had to stay away from the fire. If she didn't, she knew she would freeze up. She would have an '_attack_' of hers. If that happened, she would not be able to move or speak. She would end up dying because of it.

But running like she was wasn't helping her either. She was breathing in a lot of the smoke, which was effecting her breathing, causing her to choke on every breathe. '_Why is this happening..?! Why are there hollow around to begin with?! I need help. I need to -_', her thoughts were cut off as she came to a stop. Hollow straight ahead.

"Mmm, what's this? A tasty shinigami trapped in my flames?! Oh I think I'll enjoy eating you...!", the hollow chuckled as the ugly, over-sized mass moved quickly towards her. Namida reached down with her uninjured arm and placed it on the hilt of her zanpakuto. She only managed to draw the blade before the hollow smacked her away. She winced as she was smacked into a tree.

"Hehheheh. Your cries sound so sweet! I wonder what you'll sound like while your flesh is burning!", the hollow laughed, breathing in hard and heavy now. She had to get out of there. This was the hollow that created the fire. She had to get away now!

"Let's burn that pretty flesh of yours!", with this, the hollow blew flames towards Namida, catching the trees on fire. Namida froze, unknowingly dropping her zanpakuto as her eyes widened in horror. A distant memory returned and she was quick to drop to her knees, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Not again....NOT AGAIN!", she screamed, placing her hands on her head. The memory was a horror from her past which made her fear fire in the first place. This was one of her attacks. She didn't even noticed the hollow beginning to approach her now, ready to burn her alive...

**END:~ End of Chapter three! Hope you guys liked it! More to come soon! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Beyond The Flames

**NOTE:~ Chapter four guys! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Silver Snow**

**Chapter 4: Beyond The Flames**

"Hitsugaya-taicho is here!", someone exclaimed and only a few seconds after, captain Toushiro Hitsugaya and his vice-captain, Rangiku Matsumoto, were standing right in front of Izuru.

"Where is Ichimaru?", the small captain questioned.

"H-He was reported to have entered the forest for a walk by some m-member of squad five....H-He's still in there. So is Namida Kira, Fifth seat in the fourth squad...", Izuru trailed off. Hitsugaya looked towards the on coming flames before placing a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"Everyone stand back!", he ordered as he unsheathed his sword, "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!". He exclaimed, calling on his blades power over ice to put out the flames. A dragon of ice moved out from his sword, managing to extinguish one area of flames.

"Stop! Izuru-fukutaicho!", someone yelled as Izuru suddenly took off through the small clearing in the flames, which was quickly covered by more.

"Izuru..."Rangiku murmured as she stared at the flames.

"He will be fine...We couldn't have stopped him from going anyway...", Hitsugaya stated, understanding that both Izuru's captain and his sister were trapped in the flames. He would probably have done the same if Rangiku or Momo were trapped.

'_Taicho...Namida...Please be alright!_', Izuru thought to himself as he ran through the burning woods in search of the two people he cared about and would protect with his life.

---

"I see you're absolutely petrified of fire!", the hollow stated, "This is just perfect! Can't wait to see what you're like when you're burning alive!".

'_Move..._', she thought to herself, but her body refused to listen. She was shaking like a leaf, scared stiff. Tears still streaked her face and all she could do was stare at the hollow before her.

"Look at ya! So beautiful when you're shaking and crying like that! You may not scream now, but you will..!", with this, the hollow took in a deep breath and was ready to shoot a streak of flames at her.

'_Move..! Stop being such a baby and MOVE!_', she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and reached over, gripping her zanpakuto. "Cry from the heaven's, SuiYuki-hime!", Namida's zanpakuto became thinner and grew in length. A small chain like charm of a snow flake in a set of waves hung form the end of the hilt.

"Oooohh~! Ya still have some fight in you?! I'm going to enjoy this!", laughed the hollow before shooting the flames at Namida. Namida's eyes grew wide once more as she saw the flames coming at her. She closed her eyes but held her zanpakuto in front of herself. As the flames hit the blade, steam filled the area and hid Namida from view. Though she was still scared stiff, she took this opportunity to make a run for it.

"Oh! This is fun! I _**LOVE**_ chasing my prey!", the hollow exclaimed as he took off after Namida.

'_Hurry! If he catches me again I am dead!_', she thought to herself.

"Run, run, run as fast as ya can! I'm going to get ya! Burn your flesh and kill you!", the hollow cried out, laughing in excitement as he followed Namida's trail.

She was injured so she could do much to defend herself and all this running was finally taking its toll on her body from all the smoke she had breathed in. She was running out of time and energy. Her body was going to give out on her.

---

"Ichimaru-taicho?! Namida?!", Izuru choked out through the smoke. He couldn't see well because of the smoke. It was clouding his vision. But he didn't cared. He was filled with adrenalin. Adrenalin to find, for the most part, his sister. He knew his captain could handle himself.

Even if they weren't blood related, they didn't need to be. He cared for her as an older brother should about his younger sister. He was going to find her. He was going to protect her.

A new found clue filled the air. A scream. One of pain. It was Namida. Izuru came to a stop for a moment and then quickly turned in the direction the scream had originated from. "Namida!", he exclaimed and quickened his pace. He had to hurrt.

---

"Ahh!", Namida screamed, tears streaking her face again. Her entire left side was burnt from her shoulder to her thigh. She could no longer handle her zanpakuto since her right arm was in a sling and her left was now badly burnt. She continued to curse and scream in pain while the hollow simply laughed, enjoying her pain and screams.

"Gotcha! Oooohhh! Your screams are so beautiful!", the hollow stated, just watching her body quiver in pain. He stepped closer, breathing some smoke on her. "Let's burn the rest of you, shall we?!", the hollow took a deep breath, ready to breath more flames on his victim.

"Salvation...of...the angels, SuiYuki-Hime...!", Namida called to her zanpakuto. A different chant from before. Her zanpakuto began to glow a brilliant blue as it faded into the air and surrounded Namida in a shield like manner. The flames hit the shield and merely turned into steam as they were blocked from reaching her.

"What the...?!", the hollow looked in awe, "You zanpakuto has more than one power?!".

Namida's breathing was heavy and her body was tired and in pain. She would be able to hold up much longer.

"No matter if you have this shield! You're weak! I'll break it and burn the rest of your sweet body!", the hollow stated, beginning to bash against the shield relentlessly.

Namida just sat inside it in pain. She was only prolonging her death by mere minutes, maybe even only seconds. She couldn't hold this for much longer. And after the shield broke, her death would be even more painful. Was this really the end...?

She could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness. At least if she did fall unconscious then she wouldn't have to suffer through the pain. Her body lay on the ground now and the shield faded away, changing back into her zanpakuto.

"Aww! You're passing out! That's not fun! Oh well...I guess I'll eat you now then", the hollow chuckled, now reaching down to grab Namida.

She closed her eyes, just waiting to be swallowed whole by the hollow or to just pass out. She did manage to open her eyes one last time to see the hollow was injured and in pain. But after that, everything faded to black and she passed out....

---

Izuru now sat in the hospital in Namida's room. She was hooked up to some machine that would help clean her lungs of the smoke and help her breath. Her left arm, torso and thigh were all bandaged up after having been severely burned. Her right arm was in a cast from her wrist to her shoulder, and her forehead was bandaged.

Izuru himself was injured, but definitely not as bad as his sister was. He had a small cut on his forehead and his right wrist was bandaged.

He watched her rest, hoping she would be alright and at the same time, upset he couldn't save her himself.

--Recap--

_Izuru jumped out at the hollow as it was about to grab Namida. But the hollow was quick to turn and blind Izuru by blowing a dark smoke at him. He was then hit and pinned against a tree. His right wrist smashed against the bark, twisting it back slightly and causing him to drop his zanpakuto as he winced in pain._

"_Oooohhh~! A whole new prey!", laughed the hollow, "Seems this is my lucky day! No swarm of shinigami but it's so much more fun to torture you all one by one!"._

_The hollow held Izuru up against the tree, licking his lips. He then spit out some sticky sort of slime to keep Izuru to the tree._

"_But you will have to wait your turn! Ladies first you know~!", laughed the hollow as he turned his attention back to Namida._

"_Leave her alone...!", Izuru exclaimed, struggling against the slime, but having no luck in escaping._

_The hollow ignored Izuru and merely began to head towards the almost completely unconscious Namida. 'I can't move...! I rushed all this way and I can't do anything!', Izuru thought as he helplessly watched the hollow approach his sister. Ready to feast on her flesh. 'Why...Why can't I do the protecting?! Just once save her! She's always been the one to save me, protect me, heal me! Why can't I do it just once?!', Izuru's thoughts went on as he could feel tears brim his eyes. His sister was going to die and he couldn't do a damn thing about it._

"_Namida...NAMIDA!", he exclaimed helplessly as the tears now flowed._

"_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk", came a familiar voice, "Ya shouldn't be cryin' Izuru-kun. Not a manly thing". Izuru's head jerked upwards as he saw his captain standing a few branches above him unsheathing his zanpakuto._

_His presence was unknown to the hollow until Shinso shot right through the creatures shoulder. The hollow cried out in pain, quickly turning to see where the source of his wound was. But he only caught a glimpse of Gin's grinning mug before Shinso stabbed hi through the head, killing him._

"_My, my. Lotta stuff happened", Gin stated, using Shinso to cut through the slime and release Izuru from his hold, "I just had a nap and I wake up to find fire'round me". He jumped from the tree and sheathed his zanpakuto as he approached Namida's injured and unconscious body. "Aww, look at little Namida-chan. Injuries all ova", he stated aloud in a mock tone of concern as he picked her up into his arms, "Let's go Izuru-kun"._

_---_

'_I couldn't do anything, as always..._', Izuru thought to himself. He placed his head in his hands in annoyance.

"Izuru-fukutaicho", someone broke him from his thoughts. As he looked up to see who it was he saw Captain Unohana standing by him. She gave him her usual soft smile.

"Namida is going to be just fine. Why don't you go and get some rest? I promise to call for you if there is a change in her condition", Unohana stated, trying to persuade him to get some rest. He hadn't slept since the incident.

"O-Oh...yes...thank you, Unohana-taicho", with this, Izuru stood up and bowed to Unohana before heading out of the room. Today was a horrible day.

---

"So fire is her worst fear...", Aizen smirked at this as he and Gin sat alone in the Third Division office. He took a sip of his tea.

"That story of'ers seems to be bout'er life. Do we gotta test every odd thing she wrote? The fire one was too obvious...", Gin murmured as he pushed a pencil back and fourth on his desk out of boredom. He was referring to Namida's book bound by red ribbon.

"I did not doubt her fear of fire. In fact I used that to test something entirely different. It is said that SuiYuki-Hime is an extremely rare zanpakuto to obtain. It has three types of powers that can be called upon, and normally when someone has turned up with this zanpakuto I the past they have only obtained one of the three powers based on who they were. There have only been two who have been granted all three powers. The first is SuiYuki-Hime's form of attack. Basically various attacks using the elements of ice and water. The second is its shielding power. How power the shield is depends on how much water is around and how much reitsu the user has. The third and final ability is healing. If she heals someone else it is normally seen as ice surrounding the persons wound and can even mend broken bones and restore parts that were once lost. Healing herself is different. She will cool her body so that it's ice cold and this makes her body heal faster. I know she can use the first two for sure, but the third we will have to wait and see", Aizen finished and took a sip of his tea once more.

"Does she know bout them powers?", Gin asked.

"She most likely knows about them, but she does not understand them nor does she knew the history behind her zanpakuto", Aizen replied simply.

"So who're the two who had it before...?", Gin continued to question. He was now awfully curious.

"Well the second is Namida since she probably has the power of healing due to her rank and placement in the Fourth Division. But the first...", Aizen trailed off, a rather evil and sadistic smirk crossing his normally soft and gentle features. Gin chuckled at this, "I see...Wonder what'd happen if she knew".

**END:~ End of Chapter Four! =D Hope you guys enjoyed it? Please review!**


	5. Short Stories

**NOTE:~Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you all enjoy it~!**

**Silver Snow**

**Chapter 5: Short Stories**

"It's only been three days since you were injured. Are you sure you're ok?!", Izuru questioned as he walked next to Namida. Her left arm, which had been badly burnt, seemed to be the only injury that remained on her now. Her other arm was healed and the rest of the burns seemed to be gone as well as the bump on her head. You couldn't even tell she had been injured like she had been.

"I'm fine Izuru! I swear, you worry too much!", laughed Namida.

"Well you were severely injured! Of course I'm worried and concerned. You're my sister!", Izuru stated.

"I said I'm fine! Geez, worry wart!", she slapped him on the back with her right hand with a laugh.

"Ah, Izuru-fukutaicho, Namida-san. How are you two today?", the two looked over as they heard the familiar voice, now seeing it was Captain Aizen.

"Oh! Hello Aizen-taicho. We're fine, how are you?", Namida asked, smiling at the kind man standing before them.

"I am just fine, thank you. I'm surprised to see you out of the hospital so soon though, Namida-san", Aizen stated, looking at Namida now.

"Oh...Well I'm feeling a lot better. Everyone says I was severely injured but I don't remember a thing! I think they're just being overly worried", Namida stated.

"Well as long as you're feeling better now then it doesn't matter all too much", Aizen replied.

"Aizen-taicho, has there been any news on how those hollow got into Soul Society...?", Izuru now asked. Aizen turned his gaze over to the blonde, his soft smile fading.

"Unfortunately not. No one knows how so many got into Soul Society, especially without anyone noticing until the last minute", he replied.

"Well something is bound to turn up", Namida chimed in.

"Hm...yes. Well you two have a nice day. I have some paper work that does need my attention", Aizen said, nodding to them as they bowed to him before walking passed them.

"Now are you sure you're alright?", Izuru questioned.

"Yes, I'm positive. Besides, Unohana-taicho wants me to take a few days off anyway so I'll be fine!", Namida replied with a giggle.

"Alright...Well I have to get to work. Please don't strain yourself today", Izuru gave her a look of concern.

"Don't worry. All I plan on doing today is some writing. Now go, oh, and thank Ichimaru-taicho for me please!", with this, she pushed Izuru off towards Third Division.

After she finally got rid of Izuru, she grabbed one of her short story books and some writing material and headed out to find a nice, quiet place to write some stories and just relax. She found her quiet place in her usual spot. Under the secluded sakura tree. She took a seat and began writing while humming a simple tune she remembered from her childhood. The short story she was writing righ now wasn't really important. It was in her red ribbon book so it was just a story that came to her head from her own imagination.

"Whatcha writing about?", came a familiar voice, which caused Namida to jump slightly. She quickly looked up to see Gin laying on one of the branches above her. When did he get there? Had he been there this whole time? How did she not see him?

"Ichimaru-taciho!", she smiled at him, brushing off the fact that he appeared out of no where, "Shouldn't you be with Izuru-nii-san?".

"Shhh'm'hidin' from'em", he replied simply, a finger raised to his lips.

"Oh...", she looked across the bridge, which was the only entrance in and out of this secluded area. When she didn't see anyone, she looked back up at Gin, who was still looking at her. "No I did ask ya a question", Gin stated.

"O-Oh! Right! This is just a short story that came to me when I was in the hospital. It's just been nagging me to write it out", Namida replied. "What's it 'bout?", he asked, not really caring but to her it seemed that he did. Namida looked back at her book.

"It's a bit hard to explain...you'll have to read it to understand...", with that said, Gin jumped down and took a seat beside her. "Alrigh'. Read it to me, k?", Gin looked at her, tilting his head ever so slightly. "U-Uhm...sure...", she looked at him, smiling slightly before looking back at her short story book and beginning to read it aloud to Gin.

"What's gunna happen to the girl? What 'bout the fox?", Gin began to ask questions as Namida finished reading. She giggled at his questions. "Well, you'll just have to wait till it's finished", Namida replied.

"Even if I'm a Cap'n?", he asked. "Yep, even if you're a captain, sorry Ichimaru-taicho", she apologized, watching as Gin frowned in disappointment. Namida looked up towards the sky, sighing softly. "Besides, I think there might be a connection between all of my stories. Including me life story - which you were the first one to ever read it. Not even Izuru had read it - They all have a certain animal that connects them...", she trailed off, seeing if Gin could figure out what that animal was from only reading two of her stories.

Gin didn't have to ponder on that question for long as he looked at her. "The fox?", he replied. Namida smiled and gave a nod, "Yep, I don't know why but I seem to put a fox in all my stories....though my favorite animal is a snow fox. Maybe that's why", she now began to think about it.

---

"Where could Ichimaru-taicho have run off to?", Izuru murmured, releasing a small sigh. "Izuru-fukutaicho, the Ninth Division said they need those papers finished by the end of the day", an unranked member stated as he entered the Third Division office. Izuru slumped over the desk stacked with paper work. "Why me..?", he murmured, "I should be taking care of my injured sister...".

---

"Well you probably have something better you could be doing besides just talking with a nobody fifth seat such as me", she now said as she looked over at Gin once more. "Nope, I kinda like talkin' to the nobody fifth seat", Gin replied simply, "'n fact, wanna come with me?". Namida now looked at him in confusion, "Come where...?".

"Ah, Aizen-taicho'n'myself are goin' out to dinner to talk 'bout old times, ya wanna come?", Gin wasn't doing this to be nice to her. He was doing this because Aizen had told him to. Simple as that.

"O-Oh! N-No, I wouldn't want to impose...", Namida replied, her face now tinting. Going to dinner with two captains? She should feel honored that she was invited, and she was, but she didn't want to be a burden or interrupt their catching up. "Nah", he responded, "It'd be fun to have ya there'n wouldn'tcha wanna learn 'bout two captains? Once'n a life time opportunity". "Hmm...I don't know...What would Aizen-taicho say?", she questioned, feeling her stomach begin to twist in knots.

"He wouldn't mind. More the merrier'n his eyes", Gin's grin grew as she was thinking over his invitation. "Ok..If you say Aizen-taicho won't mind then I guess it's ok...", she gave him a soft smile. "Alright then. We'll come and getcha 'round six", with this, Gin rose to his feet. He straightened his haori before facing her. "Ok, bye for now Ichimaru-taicho", she quickly got up as well and bowed to him as he walked away.

She watched him walk away, clutching her book to her chest. She had always respected Ichimaru, and actually had a small crush on him. Being invited out to dinner like this just made her day, even if Aizen was also going to be there. "Dinner with two captains...", as the thought finally sunk in after a moment, her smile faded, "Oh my god! I'm going to dinner with _**two**_ captains!". Now began her panic. She quickly took off for her place. She had to find something respectable to wear and look respectful since there were captains she was going with. Regular attire just wasn't going to do it.

"Oh no! I have nothing to wear!", she exclaimed as she rummaged through her closet. She had clothes, just nothing she thought was appropriate for dinner with two of the most highly respected people around Seireitei. This was going to be complicated.

Namida released a soft sigh as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had FINALLY found something to wear. "It will have to do...I don't have the money to run out and buy something new..", she pulled her hair back, but instead of having it up in her usual pony-tail, she pit it up into a bun and put two silver chop sticks up in it to go with the blue and silver kimono she was wearing.

She looked over as there was a knock at the door. This was it! She quickly straightened herself out in the mirror before walking to the door. She slid it open with a smile. "Good evening – oh, it's just you Izuru", she sighed and moved away from the door. "Well hello to you to...", Izuru grumbled as he entered her room. She was dressed up, which was odd. She never dressed up unless it was for a festival of some sort. He watched her wander about her room.

"Why are you so dressed up?", he questioned. "Because I'm going out!", she replied simply. "Going out?!", Izuru repeated in shock, not on full alert, "B-But you just got out of the hospital!".

"I told you earlier that I'm fine! Besides, it would've been rude to decline this invitation", Namida replied. "Invitation..?! What invitation?! From who?!", Izuru questioned. Now was the time for Namida to play with her brother. She simply smiled at him, not answering his questions as he immediately assumed she was dating someone. "D-Don't tell me you have a boyfriend?!", Izuru exclaimed.

"Boyfriend...?", she shrugged her shoulders, continuing to smile. This would be fun. "Oh now! You caught me!", she placed her hands at either side of her face, "He's going to be SO mad at me now! Not to mention you're going to _kill_ him for keeping it a secret!". "Kill him?! Kill who?!", Izuru stepped towards his sister, he wanted answers.

"Well...he's a friend of yours...", she trailed off, turning away from him now trying not to laugh. "Who is it? Shuuhei?! Ikkaku?! Yumichika?! Oh god, don't tell me it's Renji?!", he feared her answer. But namida couldn't take it anymore and burst out into fits of laughter. Izuru was now confused. Why was she laughing?

"Shuuhei is a good guess, even Ikkaku and Yumichika are ok. But renji?! Really?! Come on! Why pineapple head?", she faced him again, smiling mischievously. Izuru just stared at her in confusion. Namida rolled her eyes, "I don't have a boyfriend! It was a joke you goof!". Izuru was so blonde and easy to trick.

"They...why are you all dressed up?", he asked. "Because I have been invited to go out to dinner with two captains", she replied. He looked a her as if she was stupid, "No seriously, who's your boyfriend?".

That deserved a good slap with her uninjured hand over his shoulder. "Ow!", he began to rub his shoulder, "You're really serious...?". "Of course I am!", she growled. "Who..?", he asked.

"Aizen-taicho and Ichimaru-taicho", she replied simply.

"A-Aizen-taicho...? I-Ichimaru-taicho?!", Izuru was confused now. Why would they want to have dinner with his sister? Maybe she was going to receive some sort of private award? Well whatever it was, he wasn't sure what to say or do about it. Wait...was that were his captain had been all day? With his sister to ask her to dinner?! Oh great...

There was then a knock at the door. "Ah! They're here! See you later nii-san", she ran over to the door and opened it, only seeing Aizen standing there in a simple but elegant looking evening kimono. "Good evening Namida-chan. Gin said you would be joining us tonight. He told me he would meet us there", Aizen explained.

"Oh, alright then. Thank you for allowing me to come with you tonight", she bowed slightly. "Not at all. Shall we go?", Aizen gave one of his kind smiled, offering Namida his arm like the gentlemen he was. She nodded and took his arm, blushing as she was lead out by the Fifth Division captain. She looked back as her brother peered out her room and at her and captain Aizen. She smiled and waved at him. And the night begins.

**End:~ I know it's short and suckish! Sorry! But I hope you like it! See you next chapter!**


	6. DISCONTINUED!

**NOTE:~ Hey guys! Sorry but this fanfic is not that popular and I have no new idea's for it so...I am sad to say that I am not going to be continuing with it. I'm REALLY sorry! Please forgive me...=(**


End file.
